1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a fan assembly, especially to a fan assembly within a server enclosure for dissipating heat from electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer industry, a computer system, such as a server, is often configured to facilitate reliable and continuous operation. Computer systems typically have multiple power supplies and fans, and each device is usually screwed to the server chassis. If one of these components fails or malfunctions, the component may affect continuing operation of the system until a service technician can replace the failed component. Heat dissipation devices, such as fans, are provided in conventional computers to remove heat from heat generation components. These fans are usually screwed to racks adjacent to the heat generation components in the computers. The assembly is time-consuming.